Stephanie's Story
by readingdragon34
Summary: Stephanie has lived on the streets of Gotham for long time. One night she trys to help a friend but she ends up getting shot her fore she falls unconscious she sees a dark figure walking towards her. She wake up in the hospital and trys to run away but she runs into Bruce Wayne. I Stink at summeries but give it a try. M For slight language and adult themes.


I grew up in one of the worst cities in the U.S; it's called Gotham. The crime rate is ridiculously high, the cops and politicians are corrupt and not to mention all the criminals that dwell here as well. The criminals here range from thieves to serial killers to complete psychopaths. The doors here are always kept locked and it is not uncommon for a body to be found in the river.

My name is Stephanie and I live on the streets of Gotham. I think I'm eleven years old, maybe twelve; I'm not exactly sure how much time has passed since I left the people who were supposed to care for me, I think I left when I was nine The people I lived with were Jane and Bob, and they accepted money from people to let them have their way with me. Some would be nice and just take me out for the day, they would take me to the park or out to lunch and that was it. Other clients would just beat me or use me for their own pleasures. One night, a regular came by. This guy would always beat me until I was bloody and bruised then he would sexually abuse me. One night I just decide no more, and when he wasn't looking I ran. I ran as fast and as far as I could. I never went back to Bob and Jane and I live on the street since.

I usually take shelter in a condemned building by the train tracks. The building is slowly crumbling and every time the train passes by the whole building shakes. I don't like to steel from people, it leaves me with an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. I usually beg for money and food, but sometimes I get lucky and I find a small job for the day. Some days the job is just cleaning out a kitchen of the restaurant after it's closed up and others are just taking out the trash.

Today is a good day though because I don't have to do any of that, I have the day off pretty much because yesterday I found a fifty dollar bill and I gained another fifty for washing windows at a car wash. So today I just plan on going to the library. I spend a lot of time there, it's warm and even though they are a bit worn the books are interesting. I do have a library card but I rarely check out books because I'm afraid I'll damage or loose the book. So when I woke up I packed up my camp and left the building through the fire escape. It creaks and shakes as I go down. Once I'm on the pavement I walk out of the alley on to the busy main street. As I'm walking I hear a bunch of loud bangs coming from the dumpster behind farther down the alley. I turn around and laugh as I see my friend Dustin climb out. "What are you doing?" I yell at him. Dustin is another kid who lives on the streets, but unlike me, who's only been on the streets for a few years, he has been on the street with his mom his whole life. "What do ya' think I'm doing, I'm looking for food", he says as he falls out of the dumpster. I laugh again and walk over to help him up. "C'mon" I said, "I'll by us some food my treat". So we walk to Cakes Galore, a small bakery not too far from where I usually camp out. I buy myself two plain glazed doughnuts while Dustin picked out two triple chocolate chip one. I role my eyes at him as I pay the cashier on our way out. "What was that look for" asks Dustin as we leave. "You are going to make yourself sick eating those," I said. "Will not," he says as he all but stuff the whole doughnut in his mouth. "Okay don't say I didn't warn you" "so what are your plans for the day "he asks. "Oh I plan on going to the library today". "Again?" Dustin sighs exasperated, "You spend almost all of you time there." "I know," I reply, "but it's one the only places I can escape the world, even if it's just a for a little while." Dustin laughs "Haha alright then. I gotta run, mom is probably looking for me. Catch ya later?" "Yeah see ya later and stay out of trouble Dustin.". " I'll try"he yells over his shoulder.

I walk the rest of the way to the library alone. When I arrive I walk in pick out a book and find a nice cozy couch in the library to curl up and read. I stay until the library closes. I memorize the page number of the book I'm reading so I can come back to it later and then I replace it on the shelf I found it on. On my way back home I stop at a fast food place and get a burger, then I continue on my way home. When I get to the alley where the fire escape is I see a man beating up another man. I decide to wait until they were done but then I realized it was Dustin who was being beat up. So I run and jump on the guy to give Dustin a chance to run. It worked and he ran away. I let go of the guy and started running away myself, but then he grabs me. "Where do you think you're going pretty face" he says as I feel him push a barrel of a gun to my side. I shiver, and I keep squirming trying to get away. "Now stop that or I'll shoot you girl." I don't stop though, instead I bite him "Dam You" he shouts. And then I feel pain, unbelievable pain course through my body. The stranger drops me and runs. I can't move and everything was becoming blurry. I see a shadow coming towards me and then everything goes black.


End file.
